The mission of the Cancer Cell Biology and Signaling (CCBS) Program is to elucidate the role of cell signaling in regulating cell growth, differentiation, apoptosis and migration, and to assist Cancer Center members in their efforts to harness this understanding into approaches to cancer detection, prognosis and treatment. Program members focus on three major areas of research: 1) understanding the molecular mechanisms involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation with an emphasis on the role of tyrosine kinase and G protein-coupled receptor signaling pathways; 2) elucidating the molecular mechanisms regulating cell apoptosis; and 3) addressing the role of the extracellular matrix in regulating cell growth and migration. The Program is led by Drs. Jeffrey Benovic and George Prendergast, both of whom have extensive administrative experience and established research programs focused on cell signaling and cancer. The Program is comprised of twenty-three members and one associate member from nine departments and three Institutions (Jefferson, Lankenau Institute for Medical Research and Drexel). Program members currently have $3.4 million of NCI support and $12.0 million of total, peer-reviewed support and have published a total of 650 manuscripts (11% intra-programmatic and 26% inter-programmatic) during the last funding period.